masterfredfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars
Novels= Before the Republic File:DawnOfTheJediIntoTheVoidCover.jpg| Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void Old Republic era File:TOR-Revan.jpg| The Old Republic: Revan File:Swtor deceived cover.jpg| The Old Republic: Deceived File:Red Harvest PB.jpg| Red Harvest File:TORFACover.jpg| The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance File:AnnihilationCover.jpg| The Old Republic: Annihilation File:Knight Errant novel.jpg| Knight Errant File:Path-of-destruction.jpg| Darth Bane: Path of Destruction File:RuleofTwo.jpg| Darth Bane: Rule of Two Rise of the Empire era File:Dynasty of Evil.jpg| Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil File:Darthplagueis-cover.jpg| Darth Plagueis File:Defenders of the Dead cover.jpg| Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead File:Uncertain Path cover.jpg| Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path File:Captive Temple cover.jpg| Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple File:LifeLegendObiWanArt.jpg| The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi File:Evil Experiment cover.jpg| Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment File:TheTiesThatBindCover.jpg| Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind File:Riseandfallofvader.jpg| The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader File:MaulLockdownCover.jpg| Maul: Lockdown File:Adventures 7n.png| Star Wars Adventures 7: The Ghostling Children File:Adventures 8n.png| Star Wars Adventures 8: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker File:SWA9CaptureArawynne-Cover.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 9: Capture Arawynne File:SWA10 Trouble on Tatooine.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 10: Trouble on Tatooine File:CloakofDeception PB.jpg| Cloak of Deception File:ShadowHunter PB.jpg| Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter File:AnakinJournal.jpg| Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker File:Ep1 junior.jpg| Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace File:Ep1 PB.jpg| Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace File:Rogue Planet.jpg| Rogue Planet File:Journal Amidala cover.jpg| Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala File:PathtoTruth.png| Jedi Quest: Path to Truth File:OutboundFlight-HardcoverFront.jpg| Outbound Flight File:The School of Fear.jpg| Jedi Quest: The School of Fear File:The False Peace.jpg| Jedi Quest: The False Peace File:Adventures 1n.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner File:Adventures 2n.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls File:Adventures 3n.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess File:Adventures 4n.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters File:Adventures 5n.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes File:Adventures 6n.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra File:The Approaching Storm Cover.jpg| The Approaching Storm File:Ep2 junior.jpg| Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones File:Attack of the Clones Cover.jpg| Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones File:Mazeofdeception.jpg| Boba Fett: Maze of Deception File:Hard Contact Cover.jpg| Republic Commando: Hard Contact File:Shatterpoint PB.jpg| Shatterpoint File:TripleZero.jpg| Republic Commando: Triple Zero File:CestusDeception PB.jpg| The Cestus Deception File:True colors.jpg| Republic Commando: True Colors File:Jedi Trial Cover.jpg| Jedi Trial File:Yoda Dark Rendezvous Cover.jpg| Yoda: Dark Rendezvous File:Pursuit.jpg| Boba Fett: Pursuit File:TCW junior novel.jpg| Star Wars: The Clone Wars File:SWTCW-BHBobaFett.jpg| The Clone Wars: Bounty Hunter: Boba Fett File:TCW Wild Space.jpg| The Clone Wars: Wild Space File:CW Gambit Stealth front cover.jpg| Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth File:CWGSiege.jpg| Clone Wars Gambit: Siege File:Medstar - Battle Surgeons Cover.jpg| MedStar I: Battle Surgeons File:Medstar II - Jedi Healer.jpg| MedStar II: Jedi Healer File:RepublicCommandoOrder66.jpg| Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel File:Labyrinth of Evil Cover.jpg| Labyrinth of Evil File:Ep3 junior.jpg| Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith File:RevengeOfTheSithNovel.jpg| Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith File:501st bg.jpg| Imperial Commando: 501st File:TalesEmpire.jpg| Tales from the Empire File:Jedi Twilight.jpg| Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight File:Lastofthejedi1.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission File:Thedarkwarning.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning File:LATJ3 Underworld.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Underworld File:Deathonnaboo.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo File:Street of Shadows.jpg| Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows File:Atangledweb.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web File:LastoftheJedi-ReturntotheDarkSide.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side File:LotJSW.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon File:Last of the Jedi 8.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire File:Lotj-masterofdeception-cover.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception File:Reckoning.jpg| The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning File:Patterns of Force.jpg| Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force File:The Last Jedi.jpg| The Last Jedi File:The Paradise Snare cover.jpg| The Paradise Snare File:The Hutt Gambit cover.jpg| The Hutt Gambit File:TFU novel new cover.jpg| The Force Unleashed File:DeathStarNovelCoverBig.jpg| Death Star File:Rebel Dawn cover.jpg| Rebel Dawn File:TFUII-solicitation.jpg| The Force Unleashed II File:Deathtroopers.jpg| Death Troopers Rebellion era File:Shadowgamescover.jpg| Shadow Games File:Ep4 2.jpg| Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope File:TFTMEC Cover.jpg| Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina File:AssaultonYavincover.jpg| Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four File:Missions2.jpg| Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra File:ScoundrelsCover.jpg| Scoundrels File:RebelForceTarget.jpg| Rebel Force: Target File:Allegiance.jpg| Allegiance File:ChoicesOfOne-PreliminaryFrontCover.jpg| Choices of One File:Honor among thieves new.jpg| Honor Among Thieves File:SWGROD.jpg| Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine File:SplinteroftheMindsEye PB.jpg| Splinter of the Mind's Eye File:Razors Edge.jpg| Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge File:Ep5 junior.jpg| Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back File:Episodev empirestrikesback.jpg| Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back File:TalesBounty.jpg| Tales of the Bounty Hunters File:Shadowsnovel.jpg| Shadows of the Empire File:Ep6 junior.jpg| Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi File:TalesJabba.jpg| Tales from Jabba's Palace File:The Mandalorian Armor Cover.gif| The Mandalorian Armor File:Slave Ship Cover.jpg| Slave Ship File:Hard Merchandise Cover.jpg| Hard Merchandise File:Truce at Bakura Cover.gif| The Truce at Bakura New Republic era File:Shadows of Mindor cover.jpg| Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor File:XWRogueSquadron.jpg| X-Wing: Rogue Squadron File:XWWedgesGamble.jpg| X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble File:XWTheKrytosTrap.jpg| X-Wing: The Krytos Trap File:The-Bacta-War.jpg| X-Wing: The Bacta War File:XWWraithSquadron.jpg| X-Wing: Wraith Squadron File:XWIronFist.jpg| X-Wing: Iron Fist File:Courtship2.jpg| The Courtship of Princess Leia File:Tatooineghost.jpg| Tatooine Ghost File:Heirtotheempire.jpg| Heir to the Empire File:Darkforcerising.jpg| Dark Force Rising File:Tlc.jpg| The Last Command File:XWIsardsRevenge.jpg| X-Wing: Isard's Revenge File:JediSearch.jpg| Jedi Search File:DarkApprentice.jpg| Dark Apprentice File:ChampionsoftheForce.jpg| Champions of the Force File:IJedi PB.jpg| I, Jedi File:ChildrenOfTheJedi.jpg| Children of the Jedi File:XWStarfightersOfAdumar.jpg| X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar File:PlanetOfTwilight.jpg| Planet of Twilight File:The Crystal Star.jpg| The Crystal Star File:Beforethestormcover.jpg| Before the Storm File:Shieldofliescover.jpg| Shield of Lies File:Tyrantstestcover.jpg| Tyrant's Test File:TheNewRebellion.jpg| The New Rebellion File:Ambush at Corellia.jpg| Ambush at Corellia File:Assault at Selonia.jpg| Assault at Selonia File:Showdown at Centerpoint.jpg| Showdown at Centerpoint File:Specter of the Past - cover.jpg| Specter of the Past File:Vision of the Future paperback.jpg| Vision of the Future File:Sqcover.jpg| Survivor's Quest File:HeirsoftheForce.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force File:ShadowAcademyBook.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy File:TheLostOnes.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones File:Lightsabers.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers File:Darkest Knight.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight File:Jedi Under Siege.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege File:Shards of Alderaan.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan File:Diversity-Alliance.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance File:Delusions of Grandeur.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur File:Jedibounty blue.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty File:The Emperor's Plague.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague File:Return to Ord Mantell.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell File:Crisis at Crystal Reef.jpg| Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef New Jedi Order era File:Vector Prime Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime File:Dark Tide - Onslaught Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught File:Ruin Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin File:AgentsChaos1 PB.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial File:Jedi Eclipse Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse File:Balance Point Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Balance Point File:Conquest.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest File:Rebirth Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth File:Star by Star Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Star by Star File:Rebel Dream Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream File:Rebel Stand Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand File:Traitor Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Traitor File:Destiny's Way Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way File:Force Heretic - Remnant Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant File:Force Heretic - Refugee Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee File:Force Heretic - Reunion Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion File:The Final Prophecy Cover.jpg| The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy File:The Unifying Force.jpg| The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force File:The Joiner King Cover.jpg| Dark Nest I: The Joiner King File:The Unseen Queen.jpg| Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen File:Swarmwar.jpg| Dark Nest III: The Swarm War Legacy era File:Betrayalcover.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Betrayal File:Bloodlines.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines File:Tempest.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Tempest File:Lotf exile.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Exile File:Lotf-sacrifice.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice File:Infernoreal.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Inferno File:FuryCover.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Fury File:Revelationcover.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Revelation File:Invincible.jpg| Legacy of the Force: Invincible File:Crosscurrent.jpg| Crosscurrent File:MillenniumFalcon.jpg| Millennium Falcon File:Outcast cover.jpg| Fate of the Jedi: Outcast File:Omen front bg.jpg| Fate of the Jedi: Omen File:Abyss bg.jpg| Fate of the Jedi: Abyss File:Backlash Front.jpg| Fate of the Jedi: Backlash File:Allies Front.jpg| Fate of the Jedi: Allies File:Apocalypse cover.jpg| Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse File:Mercykillcover.jpg| X-Wing: Mercy Kill File:Crucible (Final cover).jpg| Crucible File:Dark Disciple Cover.png| Dark Disciple File:Adventures in Wild Space The Snare US.png| Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare File:Adventures in Wild Space The Nest US.png| Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest File:Catalyst A Rogue One Novel.png| Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel File:Ahsoka novel cover.png| Ahsoka File:Lords of the Sith.jpg| Lords of the Sith File:TarkinCover.jpg| Tarkin File:Star Wars Rebel Rising final cover art.jpg| Rebel Rising File:SoCalledThrawnNovel.png| Thrawn File:ANewDawn.png| A New Dawn File:Lost Stars.png| Lost Stars File:Smugglers Run.png| Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure File:Leia - Princess of Alderaan - new cover.jpg| Leia, Princess of Alderaan File:RogueOneNovel.png| Rogue One: A Star Wars Story File:Star Wars Battlefront II Inferno Squad.jpg| Battlefront II: Inferno Squad File:Heir_to_the_Jedi.jpg| Heir to the Jedi File:The Weapon of a Jedi.png| The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure File:Moving Target.png| Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure File:Aftermath-Cover.png| Aftermath File:AftermathLifeDebt-Hardcover.jpg| Aftermath: Life Debt File:Empires End cover.png| Aftermath: Empire's End File:SW Bloodline cover.jpg| Bloodline File:PhasmaBarnesNobleExclusive.jpg| Phasma (Barnes & Noble exclusive) File:The Legends of Luke Skywalker final cover.jpg| The Legends of Luke Skywalker File:Before the Awakening.png| Before the Awakening File:Join the Resistance 1 Cover.jpg| Join the Resistance File:The Force Awakens novelization final cover.jpg| Star Wars: The Force Awakens File:The Force Awakens junior novel cover.jpg| Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel File:The Force Awakens Reys Story cover.jpg| The Force Awakens: Rey's Story File:FinnsStory.jpg| The Force Awakens: Finn's Story File:CobaltSquadBook.jpg| The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron File:CantoBight Final cover.jpg| Canto Bight |-| Comics= Marvel Comics ''Star Wars'' (2015) File:Star Wars Vol 2 1.jpg| Skywalker Strikes, Part I File:Star Wars Vol 2 1 Loot Crate Variant.jpg| Skywalker Strikes, Part I (Loot Crate Variant) Star Wars: Darth Vader File:Star Wars Darth Vader Vol 1 1.jpg| Vader|Darth Vader 1: Vader|Vader File:DarthVaderDoctorAphra1.jpg| Doctor Aphra 1 Dark Horse Comics Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures File:CloneWarsAdventures1.jpg| Clone Wars Adventures Volume 1 Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comics File:SWTheCloneWarsV3.jpg| ''Hero of the Confederacy'' (TPB) Graphic Novellas File:CrashCourse.jpg| ''Crash Course'' The Star Wars File:22824.jpg| The Star Wars 1 ''Star Wars: Legacy'' Volume 2 File:Prisoner of the Floating World TPB.jpg| Book 1—Prisoner of the Floating World File:Outcastsofthe BrokenRing 3 Final.jpg| Legacy 8 File:Legacysequel11Final.jpg| Legacy 11 File:Legacysequel12Final.jpg| Legacy 12 File:Legacy13volume2.jpg| Legacy 13 File:Legacy14volume2.jpg| Legacy 14 Infinities File:InfinitiesANewHope.jpg| A New Hope |-| DVDs/Blu-rays/VHS= DVDs File:Ep1DVD.jpg| [[starwars:Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace]] File:Episodeiidvd.jpg| [[starwars:Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones]] File:CWV1.jpg| Star Wars: Clone Wars: Volume One File:CWV2.jpg| Star Wars: Clone Wars: Volume Two File:TCW-DVD-1disc.jpg| Star Wars: The Clone Wars File:Ep3DVD.jpg| [[starwars:Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] File:Star wars dvd cover.jpg| Star Wars Trilogy Blu-rays File:Prequel bluray box.jpg| Star Wars Prequel Trilogy Blu-ray File:Rogue one bluray.jpg| Rogue One: A Star Wars Story File:OTBluRay.jpg| Star Wars Original Trilogy Blu-ray File:TFA Target combo pack.jpeg| [[starwars:Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens]] Target-exclusive Blu-ray combo pack VHSes File:Star Wars SE boxset.jpg|Special Edition VHS box set |-| Video games= Personal computer File:KotOR Cover.png| Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic File:The Old Republic cover.png| Star Wars: The Old Republic File:GalacticBattlegrounds.jpg| Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds File:CloneCampaigns.jpg| Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns File:Battlefront copy.jpg| Star Wars: Battlefront File:RCcover.jpg| Star Wars: Republic Commando File:TFUII_Xbox360_Cover.png| Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II File:Eaw keyart.jpg| Star Wars: Empire at War File:Legostarwars2.jpg| LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy File:JediOutcastcover.jpg| Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast PlayStation 2 File:Battlefront copy.jpg| Star Wars: Battlefront File:Starwarsstarfighter.jpg| Star Wars: Starfighter File:Bountyh.jpg| Star Wars: Bounty Hunter File:Starwarsjedistarfighter.jpg| Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter File:Battlefront2.jpg| Star Wars: Battlefront II File:TCW-GameCube.jpg| Star Wars: The Clone Wars File:TFU cover art.png| Star Wars: The Force Unleashed PlayStation 4 File:Battlefront 2.jpg| Star Wars Battlefront II |-| Reference books= Prima Games guides File:PrimaSWGB.jpg| Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide File:SWBH Strategy.jpg| Star Wars: Bounty Hunter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide File:The Clone Wars guide.jpg| The Clone Wars: Prima's Official Strategy Guide File:KOTORPrima.jpg| Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide File:PrimaBattlefront.jpg| Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide File:RepublicCommando-Prima.jpg| Star Wars: Republic Commando: Prima Official Game Guide File:PrimaBattlefrontII.jpg| Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide File:Swtoreg.jpg| Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide File:Battlefront prima guide.JPG| Star Wars Battlefront Strategy Guide Essential Guides File:EGVV.jpg| The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels File:NEGTC.jpg| The New Essential Guide to Characters File:NEGAS.jpg| The New Essential Guide to Alien Species File:NEGWTcover.jpg| The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology File:NEGVV.jpg| The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels File:Essential Atlas.jpg| The Essential Atlas File:Essential Guide to Warfare-cover.jpg| The Essential Guide to Warfare File:EssentialGuidetotheForce.jpg| Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Star Wars Roleplaying Game File:Crackensrebelfieldguide.jpg| Cracken's Rebel Field Guide File:Geonosis OuterRimWorlds.jpg| Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds File:StarWarsSourcebookSecondEditionCover.jpg| Star Wars Sourcebook (Second Edition) File:SW The RPG 2nd Edition.jpg| Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition West End Games File:Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook.jpg| Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Incredible Cross-Sections File:CrossSecEp1.jpg| Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections File:Aotc-crosssections.jpg| Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections File:CompleteCross-Sections.jpg| Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections Inside the Worlds of File:Ep1-locations.jpg| Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I File:SWCompleteLocations2016final.png| ''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' (2016) Visual Dictionaries File:Star Wars Visual Encyclopedia cover.jpg| Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia File:Star Wars Rogue One Ultimate Visual Guide final.png| Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide File:TLJ Visual Dictionary Final Cover.jpg| Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary Other File:Toren.jpg| Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia File:TheWildlifeofStarWars.jpg| The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide File:TCW Character Encyclopedia.jpg| Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia File:Ultimate Star Wars.png| Ultimate Star Wars File:Star Wars Galactic Atlas final cover.png| Star Wars: Galactic Atlas Out-of-Universe File:SW Year by Year AVC.jpg| Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle |-| Magazines= Adventures File:Adventures 1m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine Premiere Issue File:Adventures 2m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 2 File:Adventures 3m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 3 File:Adventures 4m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 4 File:Adventures 5m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 5 File:Adventures 6m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 6 File:Adventures 7m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 7 File:Adventures 8m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 8 File:Adventures 9m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 9 File:Adventures 10m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 10 File:Adventures 12m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 12 Insider File:Insider24.jpg| Star Wars Insider 24 File:Insider26.jpg| Star Wars Insider 26 File:Insider30cover.jpg| Star Wars Insider 30 File:Insider31.jpg| Star Wars Insider 31 File:Insider33.jpg| Star Wars Insider 33 File:Insider34.jpg| Star Wars Insider 34 File:Insider37.jpg| Star Wars Insider 37 File:Insider38.jpg| Star Wars Insider 38 File:Insider39.jpg| Star Wars Insider 39 File:Insider40b.jpg| Star Wars Insider 40 File:Insider41.jpg| Star Wars Insider 41 File:Insider59.jpg| Star Wars Insider 59 File:SWInsider162I.png| Star Wars Insider 162 Kids (1997) File:Star Wars kids 8.jpg| ''Star Wars Kids'' 8 File:Star Wars Kids Lando web.jpg| ''Star Wars Kids'' 9 Kids (1999) File:SWK1-1999.jpg| ''Star Wars Kids'' 1 (2 copies) File:SWK2-1999.jpg| ''Star Wars Kids'' 2 File:SWK3-1999.jpg| ''Star Wars Kids'' 3 File:SWK4-1999.jpg| ''Star Wars Kids'' 4 Souvenir magazines File:Ep1 Souvenir Magazine.jpg| Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine |-| Children's books= File:Dangers cover.jpg| Dangers of the Core File:Anakins Adventures Color.jpg| Episode I: Anakin's Adventures to Color File:Menacestorybook.jpg| Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Storybook File:Lukes fate.jpg| Luke's Fate File:Pop-Up Guide.jpg| Star Wars: A Pop-Up Guide to the Galaxy File:Scanimation book.jpg| Star Wars: A Scanimation Book File:ESBGoldenBook.jpg| Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Golden Book) |-| Soundtracks= File:Ep1 soundtrack.jpg| Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace File:Ep1 OST TUE.png| ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' Ultimate Edition File:Ep2 CD 4.jpg| Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones File:Ep3 soundtrack.jpg| Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith File:A new hope soundtrack.jpg| Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Special Edition File:The empire strikes back soundtrack.jpg| ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' Special Edition File:Return of the jedi soundtrack.jpg| ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' Special Edition File:Force Awakens Soundtrack Cover Art.jpg| ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' - File:TCW soundtrack.jpg| Star Wars: The Clone Wars File:Shadowsmusic.jpg| Shadows of the Empire File:SWTOR soundtrack cover.jpg| Star Wars: The Old Republic File:Rogue One A Star Wars Story Soundtrack.jpg| Rogue One: A Star Wars Story |-| Sheet music= File:TPM music book.jpg| Music from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (piano) File:AOTC music book.jpg| Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (piano) ROTS music book.jpg| Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (piano) Music From The OT SE.jpg| Music from the Star Wars Trilogy: Special Edition (clarinet) |-| Figures= The Black Series 6" Phase 1 File:BS Darth Maul 6.jpg| #02 Darth Maul File:6in sandtrooper.jpg| #03 Sandtrooper Phase 2 File:6in obiwan.jpg| #08 Obi-Wan Kenobi File:6in Clone Captain BS.jpg| #13 Clone Trooper Captain File:6in Commander Cody BS.jpg| #14 Clone Commander Cody Phase 3 File:6in Finn BS.jpg| #01 Finn (2nd release) File:6in rey bb8 dirty.jpg| #02 Rey (Jakku) & BB-8 (2nd release) File:6in kylo ren.jpg| #03 Kylo Ren (2nd release) File:6in poe dameron.jpg| #07 Poe Dameron File:6in Guavian Enforcer BS.jpg| #08 Guavian Enforcer File:6in zuvio.jpeg| #09 Constable Zuvio File:6in jango fett.jpeg| #15 Jango Fett File:6in flametrooper.jpg| #16 First Order Flametrooper File:6in kanan.jpg| #19 Kanan Jarrus File:6in ahsoka.jpg| #20 Ahsoka Tano File:6in jyn jedha.jpg| #22 Sergeant Jyn Erso (Jedha) File:6in cassian eadu.jpg| #23 Captain Cassian Andor (Eadu) File:6in k-2so.jpg| #24 K-2SO File:6in death trooper.jpg| #25 Imperial Death Trooper File:6in Orson Krennic BS.jpg| #27 Director Krennic File:6in c-3po resistance.jpg| #29 C-3PO (Resistance Base) (2nd release) File:6in AT-AT pilot BS.jpg| #31 AT-AT pilot File:6in Snowtrooper BS.jpg| #35 Snowtrooper File:6in BS Lando Calrissian.jpg| #39 Lando Calrissian File:6in AT-ACT pilot BS.jpg| Imperial AT-ACT pilor (Target exclusive) 40th Anniversary File:BS 40 Han Solo.jpg| Han Solo File:BS 40 Leia.jpg| Princess Leia Organa File:BS 40 Obi-Wan.jpg| Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi File:BS 40 Jawa.jpg| Jawa File:6in Chewie BS 40.jpg| Chewbacca File:6in Luke BS 40.jpg| Luke Skywalker LEGO Minifigs File:Lego minifig 091.jpg| Clone Trooper Ep.3, Red Markings, Shock Trooper File:Lego minifig 028.jpg| R2-D2 Funko Pop Series 1 File:12 Funko Gamorrean Guard Vault Edition.jpeg| #12 Gamorrean Guard: Vault Edition File:31 Funko R2-D2.jpg| #31 R2-D2 File:48 Funko Figrin D'An.jpg| #48 Figrin D'An Series 2 File:59 Funko Finn.jpg| #59 Finn File:61 Funko BB-8.jpg| #61 BB-8 File:81 Funko Admiral Ackbar.jpg| #81 Admiral Ackbar File:83 Funko Sidon Ithano.jpg| #83 Sidon Ithano File:88 Funko Nien Numb.jpg| #88 Nien Numb Galactic Heroes File:GH Luke and R2.jpg| Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 File:GH Chewbacca 3PO.jpeg| Chewbacca C-3PO Star Wars: Clone Wars File:Clone warrs jedi force pack.jpg| Jedi Force Pack Mighty Beanz File:Mighty bean anakin.jpg| Anakin Skywalker File:Mighty bean bossk.jpeg| Bossk File:Mighty bean r2.jpg| R2-D2 File:Mighty bean stormtrooper.jpg| Stormtrooper |-| Games= Puzzles File:Puzz 3d gungan sub.jpg| Puzz 3D Gungan Sub File:Puzz 3d sith infiltrator.jpg| Puzz 3D Sith Infiltrator File:Puzz 3d star destroyer.jpg| Puzz 3D Imperial Star Destroyer File:1996 100p ANH puzzle.jpg| 100-piece A New Hope puzzle (1996) Board games File:Sw monopoly ote.jpeg| Star Wars Monopoly: Original Trilogy Edition File:Electronic battleship sw.jpg| Star Wars: Electronic Battleship |-| Posters= |-| Subscription game packs= Missions Novels File:AssaultonYavincover.jpg| Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four File:Missions2.jpg| Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra Game books File:Missions mission guide.jpg| Star Wars Missions Mission Guide Game cards File:Missions Evasion.jpg| Evasion File:Missions Object Movement.jpg| Object Movement File:Missions Persuasion.jpg| Persuasion File:Missions Millennium Falcon.jpg| Millennium Falcon File:Missions Speeder Bike.jpg| Speeder Bike File:Missions X-wing Starfighter.jpg| X-wing Starfighter File:Missions Y-wing Starfighter.jpg| Y-wing Starfighter File:Missions Admiral Akbar.jpg| Admiral Akbar File:Missions Chewbacca.jpg| Chewbacca File:Missions Han Solo.jpg| Han Solo File:Missions Luke Skywalker.jpg| Luke Skywalker File:Missions Princess Leia.jpg| Princess Leia File:Missions See-Threepio.jpg| See-Threepio File:Missions Wedge Antilles.jpg| Wedge Antilles File:Missions Bi-Polar Blaster Carbine.jpg| Bi-Polar Blaster Carbine File:Missions Blaster Pistol.jpg| Blaster Pistol File:Missions Blaster Rifle.jpg| Blaster Rifle File:Missions Lightsaber.jpg| Lightsaber Game pieces File:Missions vader case.jpg|'Darth Vader game case' ?|''Star Wars Missions Scoring Pad'' File:Missions card.jpg|''Star Wars Missions ID card'' ?|''Star Wars Missions Mission Log'' Magazines File:Star Wars kids 8.jpg| ''Star Wars Kids'' 8 File:Star Wars Kids Lando web.jpg| ''Star Wars Kids'' 9 Posters ?|"Yavin Blueprint" ?|"The Planet Thyferra" Episode I Adventures (Scholastic) Novels Game books File:Adventures Adventure Guide.jpg| Star Wars: Episode I Adventures Adventure Guide File:Adventures1g.jpg| Episode I Adventures Game Book 1: Search for the Lost Jedi Game cards ?| Alteration ?| Persuasion ?| Flash Speeder ?| V-35 Landspeeder ?| Noro Zak ?| Obi-Wan Kenobi ?| Qui-Gon Jinn ?| Vel Ardox ?| Breather ?| Grappling Hook ?| Lightsaber (Obi-Wan Kenobi's) Game pieces File:Adventures Maul case.JPG|'Darth Maul game case' Magazines Posters ?| Darth Maul Adventures (Scholastic) Novels File:Adventures 1n.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner File:Adventures 2n.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls File:Adventures 5n.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes File:Adventures 6n.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra File:Adventures 7n.png| Star Wars Adventures 7: The Ghostling Children File:Adventures 8n.png| Star Wars Adventures 8: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker File:SWA9CaptureArawynne-Cover.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 9: Capture Arawynne File:SWA10 Trouble on Tatooine.jpg| Star Wars Adventures 10: Trouble on Tatooine Game books File:Adventures guide.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Adventure Guide File:Adventures 1g.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Game Book 1: Hunt the Sun Runner File:Adventures 3g.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Game Book 3: The Hostage Princess File:Adventures 4g.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Game Book 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters File:Adventures 5g.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Game Book 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes File:Adventures 6g.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Game Book 6: The Warlords of Balmorra File:Adventures 7g.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Game Book 7: The Ghostling Children File:Adventures 8g.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Game Book 8: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker File:Adventures 9g.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Game Book 9: Capture Arawynne File:Adventures 10g.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Game Book 10: Trouble on Tatooine File:Adventures 11g.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Game Book 11: Danger on Naboo Game cards File:Alteration.jpg| Alteration ?| Compass File:Confusion.jpg| Confusion File:Destory.jpg| Destroy File:Disguise.jpg| Disguise File:Escape.jpg| Escape File:Find.jpg| Find File:Force-movement.jpg| Force Movement ?| Hide File:Jump.jpg| Jump ?| Motion File:Persuasion.jpg| Persuasion File:Redirect.jpg| Redirect ?| Reflex File:Airspeeder.jpg| Airspeeder ?| Anakin's Podracer File:Cloakshape-fighter.jpg| Cloakshape Fighter File:Eopie.jpg| Eopie File:Jedi starfighter.jpg| Jedi Starfighter File:Orbitblade 2000.jpg| Orbitblade 2000 File:Repulsorlift-speeder.jpg| Repulsorlift Speeder File:Sand-skimmer.jpg| Sand-skimmer ?| Sebulba's Podracer File:Swoop-(aurra-sing-s).jpg| Swoop (Aurra Sing's) File:Swoop-bike.jpg| Swoop Bike File:Watto-s-landspeeder.jpg| Watto's Landspeeder File:Z-95-headhunter.jpg| Z-95 Headhunter File:Anakin-skywalker.jpg| Anakin Skywalker File:Anakin-skywalker-(young).jpg| Anakin Skywalker (young) File:Bossk.jpg| Bossk File:Bultar-swan.jpg| Bultar Swan ?| Djas Puhr ?| Dorn ?| Gonory ?| Khiss File:Kit fisto.jpg| Kit Fisto ?| Kitster ?| Klay Firewell File:Mace windu.jpg| Mace Windu File:Obi-wan-kenobi3.jpg| Obi-Wan Kenobi ?| Pala ?| Princess Arawynne ?| Sebulba File:Skorr.jpg| Skorr ?| Tracking Droid ?| Zam Wesell ?| Beamdrill File:Blaster.jpg| Blaster File:Breather.jpg| Breather File:Grappling-gun.jpg| Grappling Gun ?| Hunting Blaster File:Ion-stunner.jpg| Ion Stunner ?| Jawa Ion Blaster File:Jetpack.jpg| Jetpack File:Kyd-21-blaster.jpg| KYD-21 Blaster File:Lightsaber-(anakin-skywalker-s).jpg| Lightsaber (Anakin Skywalker's) ?| Lightsaber (Kit Fisto's) File:Lightsaber (mace windus).jpg| Lightsaber (Mace Windu's) File:Lightsaber-obiwan.jpg| Lightsaber (Obi-Wan Kenobi's) File:Projectile-rifle.jpg| Projectile Rifle File:Sleep-dart.jpg| Sleep Dart File:Stokhli-spray-stick.jpg| Stokhli Spray Stick File:Tracer-beacon.jpg| Tracer Beacon Game pieces ?|''Star Wars Adventures Notebook'' ?|''Star Wars Adventures Scoring Pad'' Magazines File:Adventures 1m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine Premiere Issue File:Adventures 2m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 2 File:Adventures 3m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 3 File:Adventures 5m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 5 File:Adventures 6m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 6 File:Adventures 7m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 7 File:Adventures 8m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 8 File:Adventures 9m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 9 File:Adventures 10m.jpg| Star Wars Adventures Magazine 10 Posters ?| Anakin Skywalker ?| Padmé Amidala ?| Mace Windu ?| Jango Fett ?| Kamino |-| Clothing= File:Support our troops hoodie.gif| "Support Our Troops" Green Hoodie File:Green boba fett t-shirt.jpg| "Boba Fett" Green T-shirt File:Haunted mansion force ghost t-shirt.jpg| Gray Haunted Mansion Force Ghost T-shirt File:Lack of cheer vader and two troopers shirt.jpg| "I Find Your Lack of Cheer Distrubing" Vader with Two Troopers T-shirt File:The empire strikes back logo t-shirt.jpg| "The Empire Strikes Back" Logo T-shirt File:Vader for president 2008 shirt.jpg| Vader for President '08" T-shirt File:X-wing pilot black shirt.jpg| X-wing Pilot Black T-shirt File:Darth vader briefs 1.jpg| Star Wars Logo and Darth Vader Briefs File:Darth vader briefs 2.jpg| Darth Vader Briefs |-| Calendars= *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' calendar |-| Disney Parks= Pins File:Rebel Alliance Starbird Pin.jpg| Resistance Starbird Pin File:Rebel alliance mickey ears.jpg| Rebel Alliance Mickey Ears Pin File:Empire mickey ears.jpg| Galactic Empire Mickey Ears Pin File:Donald duck apprentice.jpg| Donald Duck "Apprentice" Pin File:Ewok warriors.JPG| Ewok "Warriors" Pin File:Gamorrean guard.JPG| Gamorrean "Guard" Pin File:Goofy sith.JPG| Goofy "Sith" Pin File:Mickey mouse jedi.jpg| Mickey Mouse "Jedi" Pin File:Yoda judge size pin.jpg| Yoda "Judge Me By My Size, Do You?" Pin File:Naboo pin.jpg| Naboo Pin ?| Cast Exclusive BB-8 Pin Ear hats File:R2 mickey ears.jpg| R2-D2 Mickey Ears |-| Household items= File:Luke lightsaber lamp.jpg| Luke Skywalker Lightsaber Lamp File:Yoda lightsaber umbrella.jpg| Yoda Lightsaber Umbrella